Escolhas
by Fernandinha s2
Summary: "Foi nossa última batalha. Bom, teoricamente seria isso. Agora por causa daquela porcaria de luta, eu estava andando por essa floresta maldita, com ELE! Caaalma, Naruto. São só alguns dias de caminhada." - Completamente sem noção  -.-  Péssima em resumos.
1. AVISO

**Atenção!**

Essa fic possui conteúdo yaoi (relação homossexual – homemxhomem). Se não gosta, aconselho a não ler.

A história foi feita baseada na cronologia do mangá, com Spoiler até o capítulo 506 (ignorem qualquer coisa depois dele). Para melhor compreensão, ignorem filmes, ovas, files e derivados.

Alguns fatos aqui citados são exclusivamente criações minhas. Apontarei cada um no decorrer da história.

Já está escrito até o capítulo 7, e os postarei semanalmente, para que dê tempo de eu terminar.

Não é minha primeira fic, mas é a primeira yaoi. Concelhos e críticas serão levados como fonte de melhorias. Já li muitas do gênero para poder fazer desta daqui algo até legalzinho para passar o tempo. Tenho experiência o bastante em cenas de ação para afirmar que não sou muito boa. E jamais escrevi lemon (dã). Desculpem-me.

Caso tenha achado tais informações chatas ou que não seja de seu agrado, pode clicar na setinha apontando para o lado esquerdo, ou simplesmente feche a página. Caso contrário, ficaria agradecida que lessem minha humilde história.

Divirtam-se!


	2. Os pensamentos de cada um

**Escolhas**

**Capítulo um: O pensamento de cada um**

Como descrever? Bom... Primeiro algo como pesar... e depois raiva. Nada realmente comparável com o péssimo sentimento que correu por minhas veias.

Se é para ser mais ousado, digo que era uma espécie de presságio. Ok, não sou vidente. Mas, cá entre nós, se você acreditar em sexto sentido - ou tiver um, sei lá - vai entender o que estou falando. Porque, embora eu seja _brandamente_ tolo, sei que algo muito ruim está para acontecer.

Foi o que me passou ao olhá-lo.

Esquecer, eu nunca esqueci. Muito menos afastei da minha mente. Era uma lembrança que eu fazia questão de que fosse bem recente em minha memória: todo o tempo em que passamos juntos.

Lembrei dele na escola, metido como nunca poderia ser, cercado por aquela aura de superioridade e, tempos depois, de profunda angústia. Lembrei dos tempos em que fomos do mesmo time. Cada missão, cada discussão, cada pessoa que matamos e salvamos juntos. Sempre um trio, lado a lado, com nossas diferenças e segredos.

Mas eu me lembrava bem mais dos nossos últimos encontros, como nossa luta no Vale do Fim, nosso reencontro dois anos depois e quando meus dois melhores amigos trocaram alguns golpes. Ai, ai... Quase morri naquele dia...

Eu detesto essas últimas memórias. Cada segundo de cada uma. Nunca vou gostar de nenhuma. Mas eu as guardo para momentos como esse. Um momento em que ele está diante de mim, à 20km da vila em que nasci e cresci, com seriedade e determinação no olhar, depois de eu ter feito minha promessa.

Eu não iria hesitar, justamente por lembrar.

Ri comigo mesmo.

-Até que é um bom lugar. - disse alto o bastante para que ele me ouvisse. - Konoha. O lugar onde começa, o lugar onde termina. Né, Sasuke?

Ele não demonstrou nenhum tipo de emoção.

XxXxX

Ele era a mesma coisa. Não havia mudado desde a última vez. Aquele ar brincalhão mascarado com uma determinação irritante. Naruto era e seria sempre aquele que eu teria mais orgulho de superar, depois de Itachi morrer. E a pessoa que mais me irritava no mundo.

Nunca levava suas tarefas à sério e sempre fazia um estardalhaço nas missões. Agora eu estava indo destruir e massacrar o povo e ele estava _rindo_.

-Até que é um bom lugar. Konoha. O lugar onde começa, o lugar onde termina. Né, Sasuke?

Fiquei onde estava e nada respondi. Aquilo tinha uma clara indicação à promessa que ele havia feito, quando eu estava com Madara. Eu não só tinha certeza de que esse encontro ocorreria, como também tinha certeza de que Naruto poderia mesmo matar à nós dois, e eu temia isso.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio. Eu não estava incomodado. Procurava a melhor maneira de passar por Naruto. Madara já devia estar organizando o ataque pelos muros. Eu não podia demorar. Mas estávamos nós dois aqui, eu e Naruto, sozinhos mais uma vez.

Naruto não me daria passagem. Aqueles bushins infernais não me permitiriam nem despistá-lo. Não conseguia ver outra saída.

Naruto olhou em meus olhos. Quase sorri de felicidade com minha sorte. Fiz um genjutsu.

Porém, ele não caiu. Tudo o que fez foi sorrir mais largamente.

Tomando esse gesto como provocação, alcancei minha katana e avancei na direção de Naruto.

Não importava o quão rápido eu atacasse, ele defendia com a mesma velocidade. Meus braços brilhavam com ocasionais raios que incendiam de mim e logo eu cheirava a ozônio. Naruto estava imundo e as roupas rasgadas pelos galhos. Mas nenhum de nós parou.

Não vento outro jeito, invoquei susanoo. Animais num raio de 15km se dispersaram enquanto toda aquela massa de chakra me envolvia. O poder correu por todo meu corpo.

Passaram-se mais de duas horas em que lutávamos. Entretanto, ainda parecíamos no mesmo nível. Não houve nenhum encontro do chidori e do rasengan, mas chegamos muito perto disso. Mesmo com o susanoo, o golpe mais crítico que eu consegui desferir foi um corte vertical em seu peito.

XxXxX

Assim que Sasuke destruiu meus últimos três bushins, nos vimos em um impasse. Ele no chão, com um bicho sinistro feito de chakra em volta dele, e eu num galho. Estávamos nos encarando, transpirando e arfando. Eu estava com a jaqueta que Jiraya havia me dado, pendurada pelos ombros, enquanto meu corte sangrava cada vez menos. Filho da... Grrr! Eu adorava aquela jaqueta!

Mais uma vez, nossos olhos se encontraram. Sasuke queria usar genjutsu contra mim. Ironicamente, eu sabia o que ver. Era incrível. Inexplicável para aqueles que não entendendem essa técnica. É como se conseguisse ver feixes de luz verde nas coisas falsas e as verdadeiras se sobrepunham com azul. Nada mais que isso. E Sasuke parecia estar se irritando por não ver um resultado.

Ao ter sua terceira tentativa fracassada, soltei uma gargalhada. Cheguei até a jogar a cabeça para trás. Quando voltei a olhar Sasuke, ele me fuzilava com os olhos.

Não me segurei.

-Quer saber o que aconteceu?

Por alguns segundos, ele ficou em silêncio. Depois, finalmente falou.

-Você se encontrou com Itachi.

-Sim. Devo admitir que só fui descobrir o que isso fazia agora. Claro, você deve saber que ele sabia claramente o que era verdade e o que não o era. Itachi...

-Não fale dele na minha presença! - Sasuke gritou. Senti uma raiva quase sólida me atingir que me fez calar imediatamente. Vi o ódio em seu olhar, mesmo aquela distância. Aquilo era medonho. - Nunca nem mencione seu nome.

Com as últimas palavras sibiladas, me mantive quieto. Na minha opinião, poderiam se passar até 100 anos, Sasuke se negaria a falar ou a ouvir qualquer coisa que envolvia Itachi. Só não entendia mesmo era a razão. E como eu queria mudar isso. Era uma das minhas maiores metas. Conseguir sua atenção e respeito e fazê-lo voltar para o nosso lado. A quimera de minha vida, sendo ao mesmo tempo meu espinho e minha razão de viver.

Infelizmente, a minha razão se esvaiu com a terceira resposta negativa, e tomei minha decisão.

Com segurança, pude erguer o rosto.

Visitei diversos lugares.

Abracei a garota que eu amava e ela também tinha esse sentimento por mim¹.

Falei o que estava pendente para meus amigos.

Agradeci às pessoas a quem devia.

Comi milhares de tigelas de ramén de porco.

Ouvi Sasuke confessar sua admiração por mim.

Vi meu pai.

Vi e abracei minha mãe.

E agora, só me faltava mais uma coisa. Não era me tornar Hokage. Não era trazer Sasuke de volta para Konoha com o nome limpo. Eu queria salvar a vila. E para tal feito, eu precisava matá-lo.

_Venha, Kyuubi._

_**Garoto insolente.**_

É _claro_ que eu _morria de amores_ por esse demônio. Mas ele era necessário para essa finalização. Para acabar de vez com esse drama.

-Receio que esse seja nosso fim, Sasuke.

Enquanto ele finalmente mudava sua expressão para preocupação, eu fazia uma sequência de selos.

Ele foi rápido ao jogar kunais na minha direção. Mas eu já não estava mais no galho da árvore. Havia uma massa de vapor sob meus pés, e logo esse vapor tornou-se sólido. Cresceu em menos de um segundo e tomou a forma de uma enorme raposa laranja com nove caudas. Logo eu estava com a cabeça quase literalmente nas nuvens. Da cabeça da Kyuubi, a visão era ampla e privilegiada.

Junto com a altura, ganhei uma consciência mais extensa. Pude ver e sentir Sasuke logo a frente, sentia todas a presenças da vila, tive ciência de cada ser que estava fugindo de nós e sabia que eu era o único que possuía tanto poder que qualquer outro país dos arredores.

_**Você é louco, idiota. Vou demorar mais uma década para renascer depois disso.**_

_Cala essa sua boca. Vou viver o bastante ainda para te trocarem de jinchuuriki. Eu só quero que você faça algo de bom nessa sua eternidade maldita._

Em resposta, ele rugiu alto e toda a floresta tremeu.

XxXxX

Aquela coisa era enorme. Enorme e laranja. O Mangekyou captava uma aura gigantesca de chakra e eu mal podia calcular o estrago que aquele demônio poderia causar. Só conseguia supôr que me mataria. Nem o susanoo me protegeria.

Assim que aquilo rugiu, desfiz o susanoo, pulei para trás e comecei a saltar pelos galhos. Senti algo grande e pesado passar com força atrás de mim, arrancando várias árvores de suas raízes.

Merda, ele controlava a Kyuubi! Quando ele havia conseguido o domínio daquela coisa? Ele havia entrado em contato com o Hachibi, eu sabia disso. Mas Kisame morreu antes de informar algo importante como isso! Agora estamos fritos. Nem Madara em pessoa era páreo para a Kyuubi com o selo intacto. E eu estava sozinho neste lado, tendo só uma porcaria de floresta para me proteger, que nas mãos dele não era mais que isopor. Naruto queria me matar, e conseguiria se eu não fizesse alguma coisa rápido.

Mas ele nunca atacaria Konoha. Se eu estivesse lá dentro, ele não me atacaria. O problema era achar a vila.

As maiores linhas de chakra que eu via, seguia. Talvez logo achasse Konoha assim. Porém, Kyuubi era muito rápida. Estava me seguindo, destruindo todo o caminho.

Quando vi uma clareira, não perdi tempo pensando em onde aquilo daria. Simplesmente corri na direção da luz, para dar de cara com uma imensa cachoeira que desabava em um lago e duas estátuas gigantes.

Notei onde estava ao mesmo tempo em que fui lançado com força na direção do lado. Quando minhas costas acertaram e destruíram uma parte da pedra, ouvi outro rugido de Kyuubi.

Por um tempo não tinha outra certeza se não a latejante dor em toda parte de trás do meu corpo. Fiquei de pé na água e seguirei a cabeça. Ergui os olhos e me dei conta de que Kyuubi era mais impressionante que qualquer descrição que já ouvi. Não só em seu tamanho, como na sua elegância. As nove caudas sacudiam com delicadeza por entre as árvores, parecendo labaredas de fogo de uma lareira. Sua boca estava torcida quase em um sorriso, onde eu poderia contar quantos dentes ela tinha se não estivesse tão tonto. As poderosas patas faziam uma cratera onde pisavam. Eu fui acertado por aquilo mesmo?

Mas o que realmente destacava era o garoto em sua cabeça. Ele emanava a mesma quantidade de poder que o demônio e possuía igual elegância. Parecia um tipo de príncipe negro.

Naruto me olhava do alto, e finalmente me senti derrotado.

Ambos pareceram conversar por alguns segundos. Kyuubi sacudiu a cabeça um pouco, mas Naruto continuou firme e forte onde estava. E tão rápido quanto ela apareceu, a raposa se desintegrou em uma nuvem laranja.

Passados poucos instantes sem movimentos, tentei canalizar meu chakra para invocar mais uma vez susanoo. Mesmo ignorando as dores, nada consegui. Ainda conseguia ver o imenso chakra vindo de algum lugar dali, mas era de um corpo bem menor.

Quando a nuvem se dissipou aos poucos, vi uma figura se aproximar do lago. Era Naruto. Ou não necessariamente.

Seu cabelo parecia ter crescido mais. Todo o seu corpo parecia em chamas e brilhava sem parar. Havia um estranho símbolo que eu não conhecia em seu peito e seus olhos azuis faiscavam mais que a própria pele.

Quando seus pés agora descalços tocaram o lado, pude ver toda a água em volta ferver. Senti um leve tremor. Naruto estava muito, muito forte.

Ele era Kyuubi. Ainda era o Naruto, mas havia se fundido com Kyuubi. E eu era um Uchiha com o Mangakyou.

Naruto parou de andar, há bons metros de mim.

-Foi legal ter te conhecido, Sasuke. - Ele disse com um leve sorriso e um forte pesar na voz. - Gostaria de ter passado mais tempo com vocês.

Não prestei tanta atenção no que ele dizia. Eu simplesmente não podia morrer daquele jeito. Tinha mais o que fazer. Olhei em seus olhos. Comecei a trabalhar ao máximo. Era Naruto, mas ainda assim metade era Kyuubi.

-Adeus.

Com essa palavra, ele abriu os braços e juntou as mãos fortemente.

Ouvi um estrondo e um clarão me cegou.

Tudo ficou escuro.

/

¹Se refere à Hinata. Imaginem Naruto voltando pra Konoha depois da reunião dos kages e conversando com Hinata. No fim, dá tudo certo e eles são um lindo casal. \o/

**N/A:**

E aê? Muito ruim? Dá pro gasto? Uma merda completa, mesmo?

Bem, seja lá o que for, não sou adivinha. Agradeceria que comentassem se foi muito ruim.

Vejo vocês na semana que vem.

o/


	3. O começo da contagem

**Capítulo 2: O começo da contagem**

O cheiro era bom. Algo como uma manhã de primavera e biscoitos de chocolate assados. A sensação era quente, igual ao que um coberto nos fornece em um dia de frio. As cores eram muitas. Tons de pastel, urbanas, velhas e novas, primárias e várias outras. Embora eu não conseguisse ver alguma forma, não via problema, nem me sentia incomodado. Francamente, foram poucas vezes que me senti tão bem assim.

_Ki wo tsukete_

Cheiro de grama... Sons de madeira rangendo...

_ Kami sama wa miteru_

A brisa era calma e refrescante. Sentia braços ao meu redor.

-Opa... Volte a dormir, pequenino.

A voz era macia. E eu a conhecia.

Quanto tempo havia se passado desde que eu a ouvi pela última vez.

Ao tentar me focalizar, um calor tocou meu rosto.

-Ainda não.

E as sensações foram se afastando. Não mais ouvi a voz, mas a queria ouvir desesperadamente. E por mais que eu tentasse,mais distante eu parecia ficar.

Percebi, não sei quanto tempo depois, que ouvia um som. Mas não conseguia e nem queria distinguir.

_Volte._

Um grito surdo, baixo, distante. Facilmente ignorei. Eu queria outra voz.

_Volte._

Foi mais alto e possuía uma autoridade mínima que me incomodou enquanto saboreava as sensações.

_Volte, falcão. Volte!_

As cores sumiram. O calor, de repente, tornou-se um frio intenso. O ar não tinha mais cheiro algum. Sem mais nem menos fui jogado no escuro.

Primeiramente me sentei e tossi. Minha garganta ardia como se eu tivesse feito um gargarejo de pregos. Tão seca quanto meus lábios e tão dolorida quanto minha espinha inteira.

Quando parei de tossir, procurei olhar em volta. Minha visão ainda estava embaçada, mas com algumas piscadelas, pude ver pontos mais distantes. Um atenda grade, com alguns tocos de árvores improvisando mesas, quais serviam de apoio para vários objetos estranhos. Reconheci um sendo metade de um crânio humano.

Pelo canto dos olhos, uma forma escura chamou minha atenção. Ao meu lado havia um homem velho. Bem velho. E ele sorria para mim com sua boca desdentada.

-Bom saber que está acordado, Uchiha Sasuke. - Sua voz, ribombante e alegre parecia com a que me chamou de falcão no sonho. Era o desgraçado que me tirou de lá.

Ele ergueu a mão magra e me empurrou pelo peito, forçando-me a deitar.

-Fique deitado.

Com seu rosto parcialmente coberto por um crânio de um grande animal que eu não conhecia, mal podia ver seus olhos, isso se ele os tivesse. Não me passava confiança alguma um cara que tinha aquela aparência.

-Onde estou? - Minha voz saiu rouca, como se há muito não a usasse. Quando tentei me erguer novamente, uma dor aguda correu por minhas costas. Mordi o lábio para não gritar.

-Em lugar nenhum de um lugar qualquer. - Ele virou-se de costas e não consegui ver nada além de sua enorme túnica de farrapos velhos. - É como vocês geralmente chamam este lado de cá. Hi hi, he he.

Essa havia sido a risada amais estranha que eu já ouvi na minha vida. Ignorei e olhei em volta.

Não havia uma "porta", e tudo parecia um instrumento de feitiçaria sob a luz das velas. Ou o lugar era muito escuro, ou estava de noite. Meu corpo doía o suficiente para que eu não tentasse me erguer novamente, mas fiz força para procurar alguma outra presença ao redor.

Minha cabeça doeu assim que comecei a vistoriar. Desisti. Me limitei em ficar de olho no velho sentado ao lado da minha esteira, fazendo algo tilintar.

-Vocês causaram um belo estrago no Vale do Fim. - O velho voltou a falar. - Levaram três dias para que todo o povo de Konoha reconstruísse o braço do Shodaime. Hi hi, he he. Eles não estão animados a reconstruir Madara.

Três dias? Eu havia dormido por três dias? O que havia acontecido?

-Quem é você? - Perguntei. No mínimo eu deveria estar na mão da ANBU.

-Alguém, ninguém, quem sabe, não sei, descubra, você decide. Mas pode me chamar de...- Ele virou-se repentinamente para mim com seu sorriso banguela. - ...Kadochoris, o peregrino. - Voltou a se virar.

Encarei confuso a parte de trás do crânio de animal.

-E o que quer de mim? Por que estou aqui há três dias?

-Você está aqui há cinco dias. - Meus olhos se alargaram. Cinco? Como foi que terminou aquele ataque em Konoha? - Quanto ao motivo, meu interesse não é por você, mas você interessa ao meu interesse e é interessante no ponto de vista da história. Claro que é de interesse geral, embora não tenha interesse pela maioria.

-Fale algo com sentido.

-"Algo com sentido".

Pensei em alcançar minha kunai e arremessar na cabeça daquele sujeito arrogante. Me dei conta de que mal conseguia reunir forças e todo o meu chakra estava uma bagunça sem fim. Não podia me mexer.

-Hi hi, he he. Quase nada nesta vida faz algum sentido até que o assunto seja estudado a fundo. - O velho virou-se e o crânio me encarou com suas órbitas vazias. - O que você vai entender agora é que está a salvo. - Ele me ofereceu uma tigela de madeira com um líquido que estava fora do meu campo de visão. - Confie no velho Kadochoris. Depois de beber isso, seus estragos vão melhorar.

-Não vou... - O líquido foi despejado em minha boca e engoli um pouco antes de engasgar. Tinha gosto de alga crua e salgada. Horrível com a minha garganta que parecia aranhada. Ela se irritou e comecei a tossir feito louco, e a cada tosse, um lampejo de dor nas costas. - Desgraçado, o que foi que você me deu? - Gritei depois que parei com a tosse. Kadochoris meramente virou-se.

-Nada que lhe fará algum mal, jovem. Vocês ficarão bem enquanto estiverem aqui.

Esfreguei a boca irritado.

-Eu sou só um, seu velho idiota.

-Hi hi, he he. Mas um mais um são dois.

Ele finalmente se levantou e saiu da frente. Minha visão ficou livre para o lado esquerdo.

Depois de alguns potes de ingredientes, estava outra esteira de palha, ocupado por um ser loiro adormecido.

-Mas o quê...

-Uzumaki Naruto chegou aqui bem melhor que você, mas não parece que quer acordar. Acredito que seja seu natural dormir demais.

-Por que nos trouxe aqui? Por que estamos vivos? O que é você, afinal de contas?

-Estariam mortos se não fosse por mim e sei que você sabe. O ataque dele e da Kyuubi foi contido pelo Mangekyo e isso os manteve vivos por tempo o suficiente para o velho Kadochoris aqui chegar. Hi hi, he he. Agora vou remendá-los para soltá-los novamente!

Conseguia ver Kadochoris com muita facilidade como um simples maluco, e francamente não confiava nem um pouco nele. Ele deveria estar mentindo quando disse que eu estava ali há cinco dias. O que eu não conseguia entender era o que ele queria comigo. Aliás, comigo e com Naruto.

Me mexi levianamente e senti uma ausência incômoda. Levei a mão à minha perna e senti somente minha pele.

-Isso é brincadeira... - Nu. Maravilha.

Respirei fundo. Calculei que assim que levantasse rápido, ignorando a dor, teria dois segundos antes de desmaiar de cansaço. Era melhor ficar quieto mesmo. O velho não iria me dar uma resposta coerente e eu estava debilitado demais para fugir.

Um grito agudo me acordou, seguido por um de dor. Abri os olhos e olhei na direção de sua origem. Naruto estava na posição fetal e segurava sua cabela nos antebraços, murmurando palavras desconexas. Pelos olhos paertados e pressão que fazia na cabeça, julguei que ela deveria estar bem dolorida. Kadochoris estava do outro lado da esteira, mexendo em seus potes e ingredientes.

-Bom saber que está acordado, Uzumaki Naruto.

Déjà vu.

Naruto ficou alguns segundos imóvel até que finalmente algo pareceu clarear em si e abriu os olhos rapidamente.

-Você sabe o meu nome? - Naruto se virou para o velho tão rápido que nem me viu. Idiota. Iria fazer um escândalo quando me notasse.

-Hi hi, he he. Sei o nome de todos, jovem rapaz, mas não conheço o de ninguém. Até meu próprio nome me é desconhecido. - Ele ergueu uma tigela de madeira e ofereceu a Naruto. - Por falar nisso, meu nome é Kadochoris, o peregrino.

Podia sentir o cheiro de queimado enquanto ele pensava. Eu não conseguia entender o quanto ele era tão tolo e ao mesmo tempo tão poderoso. Era contraditório demais.

Levaram alguns segundos enquanto ela bebia a coisa sem questionar. Depois, voltou a encarar o velho.

-E que lugar é esse?

-Vocês são mais semelhantes que aparentam. Hi hi, he he. - Kadochoris se levantou e andou lentamente para uma mesa com seus instrumentos de trabalho.

Meus olhos ficaram cansados, então os fechei.

-Vocês se refere à mim e... - Antes que ele pudesse completar a frase, eu já imaginava que ele achava que o velho se referia à Kyuubi. Que desastre. Quem sabe se eu ficasse quieto no meu canto ele simplesmente ficasse quieto também?

-Ao jovem Uchiha.

Velho idiota.

Senti uma mudança de ar que vinha de Naruto.

-AHH! Sasuke? Mas... mas... eu... a Kyuubi...

Palavras, palavras... Minha cabeça estava querendo começar a doer.

-Me poupe de sua voz.

O ouvi desabar na esteira e ficar quieto. Provavelmente pensando o mesmo que eu: quase morremos e agora estávamos sendo tratados por um velho de alguns parafusos a menos. Esse, por sinal, não ficava quieto em um só lugar. Deveria haver muita coisa para fazer naquelas mesinhas.

-Ei, velhote. - O silêncio estava tão bom... - Por que nós dois estamos aqui?

-Seria longa minha história se eu contasse desde o início. - Kadochoris se aproximou das esteiras. Abri os olhos e o vi oferecendo a Naruto outra cuia. Naruto manteve em seu colo enquanto se sentava. - Mas acho que se contentariam ao menos com uma parte dela.

-Sim.

Fechei os olhos novamente. Meu cansaço permitia que somente um sentido trabalhasse por vez.

-Meu trabalho é andar, e andarei por toda minha vida. Onde eu nasci não é primordial, nem onde estou indo. O que diz a respeito de vocês é o que me trouxe aqui, nada mais. Trago em mim a obrigação de mantê-los vivos para que, assim como eu, o mundo continue a andar. O que me faz saber disso é um saber antigo que não ouso citar. O velho Kadochoris aqui só acha certo vocês saberem de coisas básicas, e nada além.

-Para a 4ª Guerra Mundial não acontecer, você, Naruto, deverá destruir Madara. Gama daí Sennin já deve ter lhe falado dessa profecia. Você é o Salvador. Você trará ao mundo a paz que muitos anseiam. E vejo que já entendeu sua missão, chegando ao extremo da morte para salvar aqueles que ama. Por isso estou aqui: para reforçar seu dever. Não é dessa maneira que você deve morrer. Todos morremos, mas não deve ser essa a sua maneira.

-Quanto à você, Sasuke, só tenho de esclarecer alguns pontos, pois sei que você fará de tudo para ignorar meus conselhos, então não os direi em vão. Você é do interesse de meu interesse. Lembre-se disso. Terá muitas escolhas na sua vida, e algumas você escolherá certeiramente, o que irá influenciar na história. Porém nada, _nada_ lhe deixará tão satisfeito quanto estaria ao achar seu leito. Embora devo frisar que um vingador não tenha um.

Mal percebi que meus olhos estavam outra vez abertos e encaravam as órbitas vazias da estranha máscara de Kadochoris. Percebi ter dado toda a minha atenção à uma pessoa que falava frases estranhas demais para serem consideradas sãs. Se não fosse aquela minha situação, provavelmente eu já o teria calado com uma kunai bem manejada, teria Naruto amarrado e empacotado para Madara e eu estaria a caminho de Konoha, para destruí-la se ainda não tivessem feito isso.

Sem querer, não tive vontade de fazer nada. Somente escutar um pouco mais.

-Estamos nas terras do extremo oeste. Aqui nada para vocês é familiar. Não há pessoas próximas ou um povo à quem pedir ajuda. Existem vários animais que caçam dia e noite, por isso tenham cuidado redobrado. - Ele mostrou suas gengivas velhas e molengas. - O velho Kadochoris tem que seguir viagem sozinho e não pode mais cuidar de adultos. Como ainda estão debilitados, terão de cooperar um com o outro. E devem se lembrar que brigas são inúteis por aqui. Aquele que sairá vivo será aquele que tiver bom senso. Hi hi, he he.

-Mas... eu tenho que... - Naruto começou a balbuciar e percebi que ele gesticulava na minha direção. - Sasuke quer destruir Konoha! Não posso ajudá-lo a chegar inteiro lá!

Bem, eu tinha que levá-lo a Madara. É. Não tinha lógica.

-Então pretende abandoná-lo em território desconhecido? - Kadochoris aproximou seu rosto de Naruto.

Naruto ficou surpreso.

-Ei, ei... Não, mas e quando...

-E você? - Kadochoris o interrompeu, aproximando seu rosto de mim agora. - Vai se deixar levar pela tolice de deixar um bom refém e ajuda pelo orgulho?

Quase engoli seco. O meu silêncio resultou em mais um sorriso do velho.

-Hi hi, he he. Razões distintas, destinos semelhantes. - Kadochoris se afastou. Levou a cuia à boca e derramou todo o líquido na boca escancarada. Nojento. Assim que terminou, soltou um longo arroto. Mais nojento ainda. Ele caçou algo em seus trapos e mostrou as mãos com um pequeno francos de transparente, tendo em seu meio um líquido azulado. - Use isso quando estiverem em falta próximo ao deserto. Cada um dê um gole. - Ele jogou para o alto e Naruto pegou o frasco no ar. - Sigam para o leste. A país do vento fica à quatro dias de caminhada rápida. Desejo-lhes sorte e... ATÉ MAIS VEEEEEER!

Ele bateu palmas e um gigantesco tufão de poeira me cegou. Protegi meus olhos com a mão e procurei não respirar. Levou quase um minuto para que a poeira fosse sugada de uma vez e revelasse ema clareira minúscula, iluminada pelos raios de Sol que entravam pelas grandes folhas das árvores. Podia ouvir o eco da risada de Kadochoris em minha cabeça, me deixando ainda mais confuso enquanto o frio me envolvia.

Olhei para o lado e vi Naruto também me encarando com pura confusão. O que havia de estranho era que a esteira e o cobertor havia sumido e sua nudez. Quando senti uma brisa gelada, constatei estar em igual situação, sentado na terra úmida.

/

**N/A**: Atrasado, mas tá aqui o/

Muuuito obrigada pelos comentários, e espero que gostem desse cap .-.

o/


End file.
